Training With Sensei
by Mindless Destruction
Summary: Kakashi gives Sakura a special job that only she can do. But just what is it? KakaSaku. Implied rape. Don't like, don't read. Really bad at summaries, rewriting at request.


This is a 'special' training session. XD Love this pairing.

I don't own Naruto.

Thank you to those of you who have read the previous version of this story, for giving me a reason to actually do this again. Thank you. And to those of you who hadn't, I do hope you enjoy this.

P.S. listen to 'Decembers' by Hawthorne Heights. It has nothing to do with the story, but it's really good. It makes me cry. (You know a song's good if it makes you cry)

"Sakura, I have an extra assignment for you. No, not you two!" Kakashi shooed Sasuke and Naruto away. Sakura sighed. She knew she wasn't as good a shinobi as the two boys, but it wasn't fair that she had to do an extra assignment! Knowing Kakashi-sensei, it was probably some totally boring paper thing, or something that would make her so sore she wouldn't be able to move the next day. Kakashi was grinning down at her as soon as the boys were out of sight. She could tell by the way his eye sparkled.

"This is very important, Sakura. This is something that, out of all of you, only you can do. Understand?" Sakura couldn't believe it. Something that only she could do? Yeah, right.

Kakashi grabbed her hand and began leading her away from the clearing the team had been training in.

"Sensei? Sensei, where are we going? If it's training, shouldn't we just be able do it in the training field? Sensei?" Kakashi remained silent. Then…

He whirled around and down, so quickly that Sakura couldn't react. His face was level with hers, both of her arms pinned above her head on the tree closest to where they had just been walking. He wasn't a jounin for nothing. His headband made contact with her forehead, and she was so close to him that she could taste his scent. Warm, comforting.

Her face burned bright red as Kakashi whispered into her ear. "I don't think you'd want to do it in public. What if someone saw? I don't want that. Do you?" he glanced at her, waiting for her response.

"I-I don't know what you mean, sensei." She said truthfully. "What are you talking about--?"

He interrupted her sentence by crushing his lips to hers, prying, wanting entrance granted.

She squeaked against his lips, which he took advantage of. He slid his tongue into her mouth.

He reached up into her skirt/shirt, so that his hands seized her sides. Because of the skin-tight factor of the outfit, he couldn't grope any higher. He pulled his hands out and grabbed her face on both sides. He kept kissing her, using his tongue, choking her. She couldn't breathe, she needed air, she felt light-headed, about to faint, and finally he broke contact. Sakura gulped air, massaged the air back into her lungs. She hadn't even noticed him take his mask off.

"You- you freaking kissed me. That-THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS!!!!!" Sakura cried. "My, my, my first kiss…My sensei took my…oh my gosh…oh my gosh…!"

Kakashi licked his lips. He leaned down, smirking. "You know what, Sakura-chan? I think I want to be the first for something else as well…"

That was all she remembered.

She woke up to the sound of someone calling her name.

"…kura. Sakura!"

"Uhn…" she groaned. It was just a dream. She felt a warm wetness on her cheeks and the corners of her eyes. Wiping the tears away, she sat up in the bed, drawing the sheets higher up to cover herself. For some reason, it was very cold. There must be a draft.

A warm arm reached around her. She pressed herself into the unknown source of warmth and sighed. The voice sounded familiar. It was warm and husky, cool and silky. All at once. There was only one person she knew who sounded like that. She whirled around, smack into a bare, well toned chest.

"Are you alright, Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura let out a small gasp in shock. She looked down at herself, completely without clothes. And screamed.

Sakura woke up sweat-drenched and light-headed.

That wasn't the first dream.

It was probably the third or fourth.

She climbed out of bed mechanically and walked to her dresser to get the usual outfit of red tunic and green leggings. She walked down the stairs from her bedroom and into the bathroom to take a quick cold shower before training. Training. As the cold water fell onto her, she shivered. She didn't want to go out for training.

These last few weeks—three weeks from her first dream, precisely—she had been so apprehensive about leaving for training. Because she would have to see _him_, the one she had been dreaming about.

Sakura turned off the water and stood quietly, staring at the drain pipe. She watched as the water mixed together going down, down into the pipes, going heaven-knows-where. Sakura couldn't help but feel like the swirling water under her feet.

"Good morning, Cell 7. So sorry I'm late, I…" Kakashi put his forefinger on his chin, lost in thought. "Ah! I was helping some Girl Scouts sell cookies!!"

"LIAR!" all three kids yelled out at once, fingers pointing accusingly.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm actually only about 10 minutes late. You guys are just early, is all. Now, instead of complaining, get to work." The jounin sat down under a nearby tree in the usual clearing and took out his infamous little orange book.

Sakura watched, intrigued, at how his muscles visibly rippled underneath his thin long-sleeved shirt. They moved so perfectly, so wonderfully, that she couldn't help but blush. Kakashi moved his gloved hand through his silver hair and caught her watching him. He smiled in that special way, so that even though you couldn't see his mouth, you could just tell he was smiling at _you_.

"Sakura-chan!!! Don't just stand there, dattebayo! C'mon, train with me and Sasuke-teme! 'Kay, Sakura-chan?!" Naruto called playfully.

"Uh, yeah, I'm coming…Naruto…"

"Dobe, who are you calling 'teme'?"

As Sakura walked off to go and calm down her teammates, Kakashi watched her with a hidden interest. It had been about a year and a half since he had begun training Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura, so all of them were about 13, 13 and a half. So now as he watched her walk away, he saw something he wouldn't have before; the sway of just blossoming hips. Hips.

He could feel his eyes widening in surprise.

He should have been expecting this soon.

True, just a few days ago while Naruto and Sasuke were arguing Sasuke's voice cracked unexpectedly in the middle of an insult, and Kakashi had caught Naruto making out with a pillow. But he just couldn't imagine Sakura as a _woman_. A woman had curves and a quiet voice. A woman wasn't a little girl. He sighed.

Damn, they really did grow up too fast.

And at the same time, he was curious to see how they all turned out. It was obvious that Sasuke was going to be quite the looker, probably a good fuck too, but Naruto? He couldn't see him as anything other than the baby-faced brat that he was. And Sakura. Sakura, he just didn't want to think of her as a woman. Women—especially kunoichi—were trouble, what with their full lips and chests and long, toned legs.

But then again, Sakura was anything _but_ ample on top, had normal legs, and wasn't exactly Cover girl lipstick material. But then _again_, she did have this cute bubbly little-girlish charm about her.

Great, so now he had a Lolita complex.

For his student.

He tried to fight the urges to watch Sakura run, walk, _move_, but it was so hard, she was right there, and it wasn't fair. Damn women. They sure could ruin you.

Sasuke had been gone for a year. Soon after, Naruto had gone to train with Jiraiya. Sakura was all alone. She missed both boys so badly, and she couldn't wait for the day that she'd be able to hold them both close and cry. But for now, she could only cry into Kakashi's arms. She had tried so hard to open up to both Tsunade and Shizune, but Shizune only said 'I'm sorry' and Tsunade told her to forget Sasuke.

But, how could she?

Kakashi was kind. He held her head as she cried and pulled her hair back while she threw up after getting wasted. He listened to her problems and gave advice.

She smiled a lot more when she was with Kakashi. He smiled a lot more when he was Sakura.

And then, he came back.

Naruto came home.


End file.
